Princess Power!
by Queen Victorius
Summary: When Princess Rapunzel from Germany arrives in Scotland, Merida must work together to stop Rapunzel's stepmother, Gothel, and Mordu, from taking over both their homelands. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Power!

Chapter 1: Princess Issues

**So, this is my idea for a Tangled and Brave,2012 crossover. Hope you like it! Also, I do not own either of these movies, they both belong to Disney and Pixar.**

It was just a regular day in Castle Dunbroch. Merida was riding her trusty steed, Angus, her triplet brothers were causing mischief, as usual, and the threat of Mordu no longer hung over the castle. Merida's mother, Elinor, in the form of a bear, caused a stone slab to crush the great Mordu, ending his reign of terror once and for all. When Merida's mother turned back into a human, everything went on splendidly from then on. Elinor no longer forced her daughter to marry at a young age, until she had fallen in love with one of the Lord's sons. It was either MacIntosh, MacGuffin, or Dingwal, no one else.

However, doubt began to plague Merida, as she wondered if she would ever fall in love with any of the suitors. First off, there was MacIntosh. He was handsome, she had to admit that, but he was such a baby. He'd throw a fit if he didn't do something right on the first try. Then there was MacGuffin. He was strong, but, when he talked, no one had _any _idea of what he was saying. Finally, there was Dingwal. First off, Merida didn't know how that name came around in the first place. Secondly, Dingwal was just a doofus, nothing more. Merida actually wondered if his brain had been shifted out of place when he was born. Over all, Merida didn't know who would become her husband.

Even though Elinor had let Merida off the hook with the marriage issue, she still had to learn a few things about being a princess. With this situation, Elinor and Merida had formed an agreement. Merida would have to do princess lessons, and in return, Merida would be able to do whatever she wanted for the rest of the day. Even though Merida didn't exactly love her lessons, whenever she grumbled in her mind, she would always think back on Mordu and the consequences of his revolt. So, in a way, it was actually a _good_ thing that she had gone to the witch in the first place. If she hadn't, she would have never seen for herself what could happen if you tossed aside your royal responsibilities.

As for Elinor, she had learned that you didn't have to be so strict all the time. After all, because Merida was outside most of the time, she had told her mother about the Nightshade berries and had taught her how to fish when she was a bear. However, that didn't mean that Merida could be totally off of princess lessons. After all, she still had to rule the kingdom in the future, and Merida had to be prepared.

Either way, everything turned out just fine. Things started to go a little out of the usual when Merida was urging Angus to the ruins of Mordu's kingdom. She always went there to remind herself that, if she didn't want the Dunbroch clan to fall into ruin, she would have to prepare herself for being a princess one day. She was just looking in at the old throne room when she saw something on the horizon. Squinting into the distance, Merida saw a boat out on the ocean which was coming onto the shore. Figuring that it wouldn't hurt to investigate, Merida climbed up on Angus and urged him to the seaside.

Pulling to a stop in a secluded cove, Merida dismounted to investigate. It wasn't a war ship, that was for certain, it was too small. As it turns out, it was just a tiny boat for two people. Merida saw that it had been abandoned recently, by all the water that hadn't dried out on the bottom. Suddenly, voices began to echo off of the cove walls.

"Well, I've looked all over this cove and haven't found anything seaworthy enough to get our boat back into the water."

"We got to keep looking, Flynn. Who knows how long we might stay here if we don't get back to our country."

As far as Merida could figure, they had been stranded here by a storm or something while on their honeymoon cruise. She didn't want to leave them here without helping them. But, this country that they were from; what if it was a country that was an enemy to Scotland? Merida didn't think her father would be happy to know that his daughter helped out one of their enemies. However, she couldn't just leave them here without telling them where they were and how to get back home.

Taking a deep breath, Merida stepped out into the open. She was met with the faces of a very handsome man with dark hair, and a woman with short, brown hair, who were both staring at her curiously. Merida, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to introduce herself, announced,

"Greetings, travelers. My name is Merida, princess of the clan of Dunbroch in Scotland. Where are you from?"

The pair just stared at her, apparently puzzled by the country's name.

"_Maybe they've never heard of Scotland."_

"We're from Germany," the brown-haired woman replied.

Suddenly, something green climbed out from behind her neck and stared at her. Merida gasped in shock. It was a green lizard like creature. Slightly unnerved by the lizard's appearance, Merida then asked,

"What are your names?"

"My name is Princess Rapunzel, this is my husband, Prince Eugene, and my chameleon, Pascal."

At the mention of his name, Pascal rumbled a lizard purr and rubbed against Rapunzel's neck.

Merida was staring in shock at the mention that Rapunzel was a princess, just like her. What was a princess from Germany doing all the way out at Scotland? Merida was determined to find out. She figured that it wouldn't hurt to help these people find their way home. However, she would have to ask her mother and father for permission to house these guests.

"Alright, I might as well give you somewhere to live until you can go back to Germany. I'll ask my parents for permission to reside in the castle. For now, though, you should stay here until I receive the answer. Alright?"

After they had agreed, Merida also promised to bring them supplies from the village so they could live in the cove for now. Quickly mounting on Angus, Merida raced back to the castle, hoping that her parents would agree to house these mysterious guests.

OOXO

**Well, did you all like it? It might be a little weird, but I thought that Merida should have someone to relate to in Rapunzel, since she's another princess. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Acquaintances

Princess Power!

Chapter 2: New Acquaintances

**Well, the Tangled gang has met up with Merida. You might wonder what will happen now. I can honestly say, even I have no idea. As you may or may not know, I just make up these stories as I go along. Anyway, enjoy!**

As usual, Merida snuck into the kitchen to grab some food. However, it was not for her that she took it, it was for the foreigners who had washed ashore on Scotland. Merida figured it a wise course to wait if her father was on friendly terms with Germany. She barely even knew the country, so she didn't know that much about Germany's connections with Scotland. She decided that at supper that night, she would bring up the subject of her father's battles, since that always managed to stoke him up to tell one of his famous tales which he would repeat over and over, tiring the whole family within days. She was bound to hear the answer eventually.

She had just delivered that night's supplies to the foreigners in time for supper. Her mother didn't approve of Merida staying out too late. As the family seated themselves for their meal, Merida brought up the subject of all of her fathers' fights, to the protesting groans of her brothers. However, Fergus was all too happy to relate all of his fights with enemy countries. While getting to his favorite part, the countless battles with the Vikings, he mentioned an ally in a king from Germany. Merida stiffened at this point. She asked what the king's name was.

"His name is Markus. As a matter of fact, I heard he found his long-lost daughter, Rapunzel Apparently, she was kidnapped when she was a baby, but returned, along with an ex-convict, who, ironically, became her husband. Can you believe it?"

Now, Merida was absolutely certain that the foreigners would be considered friends in her father's eyes. She couldn't wait to tell him who she had happened to find in a certain cove. Not bothering to keep it secret anymore, she blurted out,

"Dad, there's something I've got to tell you."

"Yes, Merida?"

"I found the German king's daughter and her husband in a cove not too far from Mordu's castle. I didn't want to tell you at first, because I was afraid that they might be enemies of Scotland."

Fergus stared at his daughter for ten seconds before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Ay, there's something to celebrate! Well, what are you waiting around for, Merida? Bring them here. I'd like to meet the daughter of an old friend."

Wasting no time, Merida raced out to the stables to fetch Angus and spurred him on to the cove. When she arrived, she found Rapunzel and Eugene chatting by the fire. She managed to catch a little bit of their conversation.

"I really hope that we can go home soon, Eugene. Remember when you took me to see the floating lanterns?"

"Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday."

Wondering what the bit about the floating lanterns meant, Merida stepped into the firelight to announce the good news.

"I have told my father about you, and he recognizes you as the daughter of his best friend and ally, King Markus. Am I correct?"

"Yes, that's my father's name, but he never told me that he was the friend of a king from another country."

"You can pack your things and come with me. You will be quite welcome at Castle Dunbroch."

OOXO

**So, how did you all like that? We're finally starting to get somewhere. Please tell me how you like it so far in a review. Hoped you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Just for Sidekicks

Princess Power!

Chapter 3: Just for Sidekicks

**Well, this chapter will be dedicated to both Angus and Pascal, so it isn't really part of the story, but it's a part of it nonetheless. Anyway, enjoy!**

After Rapunzel and Eugene had settled into the castle, they started to get into the castle's routines. At dinner, Eugene would feed the dogs a little bit of his chicken so they wouldn't jump on him. Rapunzel would wear the dresses that Merida absolutely refused to wear, confused as to why the princess didn't want to wear them. As for Pascal.. Well, he was doing his own thing… With the princess' horse, Angus.

They were first acquainted with each other when Merida was giving them all a tour of the castle.

"And this is the castle stable, with my horse, Angus."

Pascal had immediately given Angus the famous stare-down. He was surprised when the horse didn't shy away from his glare, merely tossed his head and snorted in annoyance. Probably thinking why in the world would a chameleon be trying to intimidate him. However, Angus didn't expect that Pascal would persist in his staring, until it just got downright creepy.

"Back off, lizard!" Angus snorted at Pascal.

" Why won't you fall for the glare?"

" Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because chameleons don't creep out horses."

"I think that you'd be surprised. These eyes have even managed to intimidate a military horse back at Germany."

"Yeah, don't care. Stop doing that."

Yet, the irritating lizard persisted in his stare-down. Neither one of the two was budging until Merida was done showing them around.

"Alright, now I will show you around the kitchens and introduce you to everyone there."

As Merida led everyone away, Angus realized that the lizard wasn't with them anymore. Feeling slightly unnerved, Angus began to chew on the hay that Merida had left for him. Suddenly, he gave a whinny of fright as a tiny, green head poked out of his food.

"Look into my eyes, weak mammal."

Rolling his eyes, Angus grabbed the lizard's tail in his teeth and tossed him out of his stable. The lizard shrieked as he hit the ground. Angus could've sworn that he gave a growl, as he turned and walked the other way.

A few hours later, Merida was just putting her saddle on Angus, when a squeak sounded from the saddle. Confused, Merida fumbled around until she revealed Pascal clinging on to the saddle.

"Oh, there you are, you little sneak! Rapunzel's been looking all over for you. Go on, run along now."

That's when Pascal gave the most pathetic eyes Angus had ever seen, straight at Merida. Eye contact only lasted for five seconds, before she finally gave in.

"Oh, fine! You can come along, I guess."

Squeaking with happiness, Pascal crawled up Angus' leg, much to his discomfort, and propped himself up on his head.

"_Will __nothing __get in the way of this lizard?"_ Angus thought, irritated that Pascal still wanted to bend him to his pathetic lizard will. Angus was glad when Merida jumped into the saddle, crying out with joy, as they barreled out through the castle gates into the forest.

Angus loved these times. He never felt so free when they were riding together. Angus even forgot about Pascal, until the stupid lizard tipped his head down to make eye contact with Angus.

The fact that Pascal's face appeared out of nowhere, triggered one of Angus' deepest instincts: RUN! Merida actually screamed with fear, as Angus barreled through anything, just to get away from those big orbs of death that were hanging above his face. When he finally came to a stop, they were at the creepy stones in a circle. This familiar sight once again triggered his instinct to run, run, run, as fast as he could possibly go.

"Angus, stop!" Merida screamed, as branches whipped past her face and caught in her hair. Even with all of Merida's pleading, Angus didn't dare stop until he had reached the safety of his stable. He collapsed in his stall, breathing heavily. That's when he realized that he could hear other deep, hoarse breathing as well. Angus nearly got back up to run again, until he realized that it was only Pascal, who had been traumatized by Angus' sudden reaction to his face up close.

That's when Pascal swore to himself that he would never try to intimidate the horse ever again.

OOXO

**What did you think? Did you think it was funny when Angus went berserk? If you did, please send me a review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to Know Each Other

Princess Power!

Chapter 4: Getting to Know Each Other.

**As the title shows, it will be about Merida and Rapunzel telling each other about their lives before everything became totally perfect. So, nothing too much, except for the ending part. However, you're just going to have to see for yourself.**

With the new visitors in the castle, Merida had a great excuse to not attend princess lessons everyday. What with showing the guests around and getting acquainted with them, her mother didn't even bother, seeing as how they needed to keep the guests happy. In a way, Elinor thought, it was actually a good thing. Seeing as how Rapunzel was a princess, she would, no doubt, be able to show Merida the ropes with her good manners and such.

Merida and Rapunzel, even though they were totally different, both in personality and outer looks, quickly became fast friends. They would talk about any old thing while walking in the woods.

"You know, I never knew that I was a princess until a few weeks ago."

"Really? How did you find out?"

"Well, it's quite a long story, actually. I used to think that I was the daughter of Gothel, a woman who lived in the forest. Turns out, she kidnapped me when I was a baby, just so she could use the power in my long, golden hair, at the time, so she could stay young."

"Why is your hair brown, then?"

"Well, it all started when Eugene came along. Back then, my "mother" had told me to be afraid of the world outside the tower. It was my eighteenth birthday, and the present that I wanted the most, was to see the floating lights that would always appear on my birthday. So, when Eugene came along, I had to convince him to guide me to the lights. Long story short, my mother tricked me into believing that Eugene had left me for money. After that, I remembered my true parents, and realized that Gothel wasn't my mother. In the end, Eugene cut my hair, just so I could be free from Gothel forever. Ever since then, I've never had to worry anymore. So, what's the story with you?"

"Well, I was just a regular princess, learning my lessons so I could marry one of the Lord's sons. I didn't approve of that. I found out that Mordu, a prince from an ancient kingdom, was turned into a bear, because he wanted to rule his kingdom for himself, even at the cost of his brotherhood. I realized that, if I kept on going down the same road I was, I would be no better than he was. So, that's how I learned my lesson, and how I am now willing to marry one of the Lord's sons. Except, that adventure also changed my mum for the better. She agreed that I should marry one who I fall in love with. So, everything turned out for the better."

"Well, it seems that you have had a very interesting life. I hope my parents aren't worrying too much about me."

"Don't worry, my dad already sent a message to your father to tell him that you and Eugene are alright."

"Thank goodness. I couldn't bear it if my mom and dad were worried about me, being in a faraway land and all."

"Well, we still have our whole lives ahead of us, with no sign of any trouble whatsoever. Yep, nothing will get in the way of our lives anymore."

OOXO

Long after the others at Castle Dunbroch had turned in for the night, there was a campfire deep in the forest, where everyone still feared to roam. By the fire, was a figure in a gray cloak. A noise of something huge in the bushes nearby, brought the attention of the figure.

"It took you long enough, Mordu. I honestly don't know how you can be so late like this, considering that I am the entire reason that you've come back from the dead. Honestly, no one seems to appreciate me anymore, especially my "daughter", Rapunzel. I will get the light, and when I do, she will pay for what she did to me. And when I have the power, I will conquer Germany, and I will give you the opportunity to rule Scotland and take care of the little red-haired brat that stopped you from becoming ruler. So, will you help me or not?"

**Ooh, the plot thickens! This is going to get VERY interesting from here on out. Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: We Have a Problem

Princess Power!

Chapter 5: We Have a Problem

**So, now that Mordu and Gothel are back, things are going to get a little bit interesting. Here's goes nothing for this chapter.**

When Rapunzel woke up that splendid morning, she didn't think that anything could possibly go wrong. It started off regularly, brushing her hair, making the bed, and making everything look spick and span for the day ahead. If Rapunzel was the early bird, Pascal and Eugene were night owls. They were so adamant in staying in bed, that Rapunzel had to push both of them off the bed. When everything was ready, Rapunzel skipped down the stairs to see if breakfast was ready. No sooner did she come down, then Merida came in from her early ride on Angus, with an apple in one hand and her bow in another.

"Morning, Rapunzel!" Merida greeted her guest, sitting down to enjoy her country's delicacies. Like Rapunzel, Merida was the early bird.

"Ay, how are we all doing on this fine morning?" Fergus asked in his deep, accented voice which Rapunzel loved to hear.

"Fine, dad. Guess what I did today? I climbed the tallest tree in the forest and shot down a couple of ravens."

"Good for you, Merida. Those ravens have been squaking constantly nowadays. I wonder why?"

"I appreciate how skilled you are with that bow, Merida. But.."

"But I should still do my princess lessons today, I know, Mum."

Rapunzel gave Merida a sympathetic look. Even she had to learn a bit about being a princess. It was easy for her to wear dresses and brush her hair, but she still had to learn how to walk evenly and look confident, and several other points. However, she didn't mind at all, since she could learn all of that easily.

After breakfast, Rapunzel figured that it wouldn't hurt to take a walk in the forest, since it was safe now. Rapunzel hummed as she skipped through the forest. Soon, she would be home in Germany, back with her parents. She didn't notice that something was humming along with her until she stepped into a blue light. Whipping her head around, she spotted a blue.. Something, beckoning toward her. Rapunzel recognized it as a will-of-the-wisp from Merida's descriptions of them. They were supposed to lead you to your fate. Rapunzel didn't want to pass up this chance of finding a certain fate in this strange land. Falling in to her curiosity, she followed the beckoning wisps to a deserted clearing, where they disappeared. Confused as to why they would lead her there, she glanced around, trying to see something out of the ordinary. Suddenly, she heard the whispers of someone hiding in the forest. Tiptoeing over to the sounds, she came across the scene of someone in a gray cloak, and a hulk of a bear, conversing with each other.

"Now, now, Mordu, we will soon take action, just be patient. Tonight, we will raid the castle and kidnap the two princesses. We will soon have our revenge. Remember, all good things come when you wait."

That's when Rapunzel realized with horror, that her stepmother, Gothel, and Mordu had come back. It was all up to her to warn the castle's citizens of the danger that awaited them. Rapunzel never looked back as she sprinted back to the castle, running up to the gates out of breath.

"What's wrong, lass?" Fergus asked, with concern.

Panting in exhaustion, Rapunzel relayed,"

"My.. Stepmother and.. Mordu.. Are.. Going to raid the castle.. Tonight. We have to.. Warn everyone."

Fergus wasted no time in alerting the castle of the presence of two evils. Merida had just come from a ride with Angus, just in time to hear her father's proclamation.

"Mordu's back?"

"Yes, and so is my stepmother. They're planning to raid the castle tonight, and kidnap us. We have to have a plan to stop them."

"We'd better hurry, then. I already have one."

OOXO

**So, what's the plan going to be? Who knows? Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: When You Need a Plan

Princess Power!

Chapter 6: When You Need a Plan, Dial Triplets

**Like the title of this chapter signifies, Merida's triplet brothers will have to be called on once again to get the castle out of this predicament. And they might need the help of the Lord's sons as well. Anyway, you're just going to have to see for yourself.**

This was bad. Very, very, bad. Merida didn't know how this could be possible. Mordu and Gothel were supposed to be dead. How, then, could they have possibly come back? Well, Gothel, being a witch, probably had used dark magic to return, then brought back Mordu. Anyway, what was important right now was to find a way to stop them from fulfilling their mission, without making it too obvious. That's when a light blinked on in Merida's brain. Of course. Why didn't she think of it before?

While Fergus went to the Lords to tell them of the situation at hand, Merida raced past all of the screaming citizens of the castle to fetch her brothers. She didn't even need to explain why she needed them. Her brothers looked at each other, with the same mischievous twinkle in their playful eyes. Nodding to each other, they raced down one of their secret tunnels to execute one of their pranks. While huddled in a corner, Pascal saw them race past him. Wondering what they were up to, he slunk after them through the tunnel.

He never figured that the boys would use him for their diabolical plan. Unfortunately, Pascal made the mistake of bumping into one of the boys' legs. The boy, Hamish, looked at Pascal and grinned with glee. Picking up Pascal by the tail, he showed him to his two other brothers, who shared similar grins of mischief. Pascal did not like where this was going, especially if he was a part of their plan. He was right, however, he didn't know of what use he would be if he was tied to a rope. When the boys left him behind, giggling madly, Pascal began to get the funny feeling that he wouldn't like the part of the plan that he was included in.

The boys, whether pranks or necessity, always had something up their sleeves. For one thing, they kept a fishing net in the kitchen, just in case they had to hang their nurse, Maudie, upside down to snatch desserts. Not to mention the fact that they had a ton of ideas for their endless mischief-making. One thing that they did know was that Mordu and Gothel weren't stupid. Or, at least, Gothel wasn't. They would be trying to invade the castle once Fergus left. That meant that they had no time to lose if they wanted to catch both of the villains in the act. Since the boys were making the plan, they would make sure that it was totally fool-proof. They'd make this plan so cleverly, that even they couldn't even mess it up. Bottom-line, if you wanted a good plan, Merida's brothers would never let you down.

Merida, having heard her father approaching over the lake with the lords, raced down to the shore to inform him of the plan.

"Now, lass, are you sure that it's going to work?"

"Dad, the boys figured it out. You know how diabolical they can be at times. It's perfect. Now, all _you _have to do is convince the lord's sons to try and protect me, without any others following. Convince them that it will be a perfect opportunity to try and win my hand. After that, it will be perfect."

A few minutes later, Macintosh, Macguffin, and Dingwal Jr. were huddled inside the barracks of the castle, waiting and watching for the signal.

"Now, what are we supposed to do again?" Dingwal asked, perplexed as to what exactly they _were _doing.

Merida figured that she shouldn't really tell them what was going on, since that could make them change their minds pretty quick. Plus, if word got back to the Lords that not only was Mordu around, but a witch as well, they would come storming in, and ruin the entire plan. No, this had to be kept quiet.

"It's not that hard to do. When the boys give the signal, Macintosh, you'll go stand at the back entrance of the castle, Macguffin, you'll go upstairs and wait in the hall, with this wig."

" Um, what purpose does the wig serve?"

"It'll help with the special mission that I need you to do. Just put on the wig."

"What about me?" Dingwal Jr. asked.

"You.. Can wait in the throne room until I need you for something."

No sooner was Merida done giving instructions, then one of her brothers started waving frantically at her. Peering into the darkness, Merida spotted a figure in a gray cloak, much like the one that Rapunzel had described. Not far behind it, was the hulking form of Mordu. With no time to lose, Merida signaled to the lord's sons that they should get in position.

Meanwhile, Pascal, who was still tied up on the roof, still didn't understand what purpose he would serve by being up there. A scuffling of feet signified that someone was coming. Hopefully, it would be someone who would get him out of the rope. Unfortunately, it was one of the annoying red-haired triplets, who was struggling to hold back a giggle. That's when Pascal spotted a figure approaching the gates. As the person threw back the hood, Pascal realized just what he was supposed to do. Whimpering, he braced himself as the boy threw him off the edge onto Mother Gothel's face. Scant seconds passed before she screamed at the top of her lungs, with Pascal clinging for dear life, as Gothel jumped around, clawing at her face. Giggling with pleasure, the boys high-fived each other and raced toward one of their tunnels.

Meanwhile, Mordu had caught the scent of the red-haired princess. She would pay for what she did to him. As Mordu followed the scent, he saw that it lead through the back door. Roaring with fury, he bashed straight through it, whipping his head around for the recognizable sea of red for her hair. He didn't expect for there to be someone waiting for him. Macintosh, for all this time, had been waiting out here for.. Whatever he was supposed to be doing. Now he realized what was going on. Trying to put on a brave face, he drew his sword in a seemingly confident manner. However, he couldn't fool Mordu, for he could smell the fear on him, thick as fog. All he had to do was growl and he started waving his arms frantically, screaming as he ran down a hall. Figuring that making someone else suffer couldn't hurt, Mordu barreled after him, crashing into the sides of the hall as he went. He was soon distracted from his quarry, however, by the unmistakable head of red hair to the left. Roaring victoriously, he tore into the flesh of the meddling princess who ruined his chance of taking his rightful throne. His emotion quickly turned from joyful to confused. Her flesh was all.. Papery. When a net came crashing down onto his body, he quickly realized, with anger, that he had been tricked. Bellowing in hatred, he tore through the net with ease, and started to roam the castle for his target.

For all this time, Pascal had no idea how he had managed to not be thrown off Gothel's face, as she danced around the courtyard, screaming her head off. When she finally threw the chameleon off of her face, she bumped into a thin tripwire. As she watched, gears started to click and a huge, flour bag came sailing toward her head. Not having any time to react, she braced herself as the bag crashed into her, sending her into a deep well. After being covered head to toe in water, she glared up through the opening, vowing that she would get Rapunzel, even if she had to blow up the castle.

Back in the castle, Mordu was tearing up and down the hallways, searching for the red-haired princess. It didn't take long for him to spot a red-haired figure straight down the hall from him upstairs. Not bothering to notice that this person seemed more masculine than feminine, Mordu charged, certain that this time, he had her for sure. He never saw the next trap coming at all. One moment he was heading straight for Merida, the other he fell through the floor and ended up in a very disgusting place. It took Mordu a few seconds to register that he had fallen through the floor and had ended up in the sewer system into a cage. Growling with frustration, Mordu looked up, only to realize that his quarry was male, not female. As he watched, the man took off the red wig that he was wearing and was joined by Merida, Rapunzel, and Eugene.

"Well, that takes care of the bear. Now, all we have to do is trap Gothel," Eugene declared, hoping that she would be as easy to deceive as Mordu.

At that moment, Gothel had finally managed to claw her way up out of the well, cursing under her breath. No one dared deceive her and live. Grumbling, she flung open the main door into the throne room and stormed in, becoming a little wary by now of what would happen next. She didn't expect for there to be someone else in the throne room with her.

"What are you doing?" the strange boy asked.

Gothel gasped, placing her hand firmly over her heart. If something like that would happen all the time from now on, she might as well as had a heart attack now. Putting on a straight face, thinking that maybe she could deceive this stranger into telling her where Rapunzel was, Gothel charmingly asked,

"Hello, can you kindly tell me where I can find Princess Rapunzel?"

"Who?"

"Rapunzel. You know, with short, brown hair, commonly wears a purple dress, and has that stupid chameleon?"

Dingwal was about to reply that he _had_ seen someone like that, until his attention was drawn to Merida, who was on the stairs, waving frantically to him, shaking her head wildly. Luckily, Dingwal Jr. got the hint pretty quickly.

"No, no I have not seen anyone like that."

"You're positive?"

"Postive."

"Super positive?"

"Super positive."

While this was going down, Rapunzel and Eugene tiptoed over to the oppostie staircase from Merida. Merida raised three fingers and paused. As she counted down, Eugene prepared to push a stuffed bear down the stairs. Just as the last finger dropped, so did the bear. Gothel whipped her head around, just in time to see the stuffed mammal tumble down head-first. Knowing that she had been tricked, Gothel stormed up the stairs, flinging over her shoulder,

"I'll deal with you later," to Dingwal, who was smiling in a goofy manner.

As Gothel sprinted up the stairs, she heard the pattering of feet off a corridor. Confident that she had Rapunzel this time, Gothel raced after the noise. When she saw the unmistakable silhouette of her target, she raced around the corner, only to trip over a rope and have a giant, stuffed bear land on top of her. Yelling in fury, she shoved the bear off of her and tore off down the corridor. She was running so fast, she didn't even notice the next rope. As she tripped over that one, a whole array of weapons fell around her. Starting to become a little worried about these unexpected perils, Gothel actually went to the point of where she was actually tiptoeing through the hallways, keeping a wary eye out for anything suspicious. She couldn't take it anymore, as she spotted Rapunzel waving at her from the other side of the hall.

"You've evaded me long enough, Rapunzel."

As Gothel raced toward Rapunzel, the ground suddenly gave way underneath her. After a few seconds, she landed with a thump into a cage. She groaned in disgust as she realized that she was in the sewer system. She jumped when a growl sounded right behind her.

"No better luck, I presume?"

"We did it!" Merida exclaimed with glee.

She didn't even care that the lord's sons were glaring at her, angry that she hadn't told them what was really going on. Especially Macintosh and Macguffin, since they had both been in the path of an angry bear.

"I'll explain later," Merida said, sheepishly.

As the boys were high-fiving each other, Gothel and Mordu levitated out of the pit.

"Did you really think that you could keep a witch in a pathetic trap like that? Now, you shall all pay!"

OOXO

**Well, you really didn't think it was over, did you? Now, this is where the epic battle starts, so hold on to your seats for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: To Battle!

Princess Power!

Chapter 7: To Battle!

**Well, even though the boys had a pretty good plan, it still couldn't withstand Gothel's sorcery. On the other hand, this is just a good excuse to kick butt.**

Merida, Rapunzel, and the others stared in horror as Gothel and Mordu floated out of the pit and landed on the floor.

"Did you really think that you could stop me? You are all fools!"

"You'll never get away with this!" Merida yelled in retaliation.

"Try me."

With that, she swept Rapunzel up into the air. As the girl screamed with fear, she managed to raise enough of a commotion so the Lords could hear them.

"Ay, what do you think _that _is?" Lord Macintosh asked.

"I don't know, but don't you think it has something to do with our sons' assignment? I thought that it seemed a wee bit suspicious that the princess wouldn't tell them what it was," Lord Dingwal, the shortest of the bunch, said.

Suddenly, a figure soared up into the night sky, drawing the attention of the Lords. It was the sight of a girl trapped in the arms of a woman, the former screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Witch!" the clans screamed, as they charged toward the castle.

As the clans charged forward, Gothel merely waved her hand and caused a section of the ground to open up in front of them. As they came to an abrupt halt, Gothel rose above them and soared above the trees, Rapunzel screaming all the while.

As Merida rushed out, she dashed to the stable and mounted Angus, rushing him in the direction where Gothel had disappeared. Unfortunately, she hadn't reckoned on Mordu tracking her down. To her surprise, a shove from the left knocked her off Angus. As she landed on the ground with a thud, she backed up slowly as Mordu advanced on her, growling menacingly. As Merida reached for the arrows on her back, a green streak leapt over Mordu's eyes, causing him to whip his head around in confusion. Just as Merida got over the shock of Pascal appearing out of nowhere, it only got weirder as Eugene leapt onto the great beast's back. As Mordu roared with fury, Eugene yelled,

"I've got this big brute. Go help Rapunzel!"

Not bothering to distract him in saying that that was a crazy idea, Merida jumped back on Angus and rode off to where Gothel had disappeared. Just as she came out into the open, the clans came thundering out of nowhere, nearly bumping into her.

"Where did Gothel take Rapunzel, Merida?" Fergus asked, with the clans all staring at him in confusion.

"Now, wait just a second, here. Are you telling us that you knew about this the entire time?" Lord Macintosh asked with suspicion.

Split seconds later, Eugene, Pascal, and the boys came strolling out of the woods.

"Well, we trapped Mordu. Now, we've got to get to Rapunzel, fast." Eugene said, in a worried tone.

"Well, where are our sons?" Lord Macguffin asked.

They didn't even have to answer, as the three sons charged out of the forest, tripping over each others' feet. As they reached the group, they all started gibbering and waving their arms frantically.

"Whoa, slow down. You aren't making any sense, lads. Now, what did you want to tell us?" Fergus asked, in exasperation.

"We spotted that witch, Gothel, taking Rapunzel over the trees. She was heading for a cove, past Mordu's old castle." Macguffin Jr. replied, in one of his rare moments of actually making sense.

Since the clans weren't known for dawdling, they all started to charge for the castle, screaming at the top of their lungs. Merida was already in front of the group, urging Angus to go faster, hoping that they would get to Rapunzel in time.

OOXO

As Gothel landed in the cove, she threw Rapunzel to the ground.

"What do you want with me?" Rapunzel asked, hoarse from screaming.

"For what I deserve. Surely, you, of all people, would know that. No one keeps from me what I deserve, and the light that you possess is what I deserve."

"The light?"

"The power that coursed through your hair, you stupid girl. After you thought that I was destroyed, I just barely managed to come back. The power that you possess is the only way that I will be able to stay youthful. And, if I can't take it now, I might as well take you with me."

The next moment, the deep sound of a horn blew across the water. Squinting into the distance, Gothel cursed, as she realized that Rapunzel's father had arrived. No doubt wanting to retrieve his daughter and her husband and bring them back home. That's when an idea hit her. This was just a blessing of fate. Now, she could get the light _and _kill the king of Germany. Not only would she be immortal, but she would also be the ruler of an entire country. Nothing would stand in her way.

With a wicked chuckle, Gothel though to herself,

"_If it's a fight that they want, it's a fight that they'll get."_

OOXO

As the boats from Germany were pulled on shore, King Markus walked up to Fergus and greeted him. Merida knew that they would have to tell the king about Rapunzel. No doubt Gothel had seen their ships come in. If that was the case, there was no time to lose.

After Fergus had informed the king of what was happening, Markus started to rally what little guard he had brought along. Of the royal guard, there was a white steed, who looked like he was in charge. Angus rolled his eyes as he realized that this was the horse that Pascal was always talking about. From what he had heard, Angus thought that Maximus was a pompous steed, expecting everyone to follow his orders, whether horse or human.

As Angus reluctantly got acquainted with Maximus, the rulers were making a battle strategy. They came to the conclusion that they could sneak along the top of the cliffs surrounding the cove and gradually sneak down for a surprise attack. It took a while for the Lords to agree to this, seeing as how they were more used to the direct approach. When everyone had agreed to the plan, they began to _quietly _approach the cove, jumping at every noise that was made. Since the Lords were always used to making noise, they weren't used to the dead silence of the forest, which made them more than a bit nervous.

As they peered down into the cove, they were shocked to discover that no one was there.

"Well, where did they go?" a German soldier stuttered in fear.

That's when a slight noise brushed through the air near to Merida's ear. She quickly turned around, readying her bow, and was staring straight at the frightful face of the witch. Split seconds later, Merida was hoisted into the air, gasping in shock, and was floating straight beside Gothel, who had a sickening grin on her face.

"Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

OOXO

**Well, what's the "army" going to do about this situation? This definitely wasn't in the plan. Well, find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Mordu and Gothel vs Armies

Princess Power!

Chapter 8: Gothel and Mordu vs. Scots and Germans

**Just like the title of the chapter says, this is going to be one heck of a battle. Hang tight!**

As Gothel was holding Merida up by the hand, she knew that the armies before her would do anything to save their precious princesses. Unfortunately, Gothel hadn't figured on Rapunzel getting loose from her bonds and tackling her to the ground. As Gothel released Merida from her grip, she reached her arrows and fired one right into the middle of Mordu's forehead, just as he came charging up for the kill. As Mordu roared with pain, Merida daringly leapt onto his back and gripped his fur as he took her on a wild joy-ride.

Meanwhile, Eugene and Fergus began to charge Gothel as the boys and Rapunzel were whacking her with frying pans, which the boys had conveniently picked up from the kitchen. Hubert threw an extra pan at Eugene, who then jumped up and kicked Gothel in the face. Staggering back from the blow dealt to her, Gothel raised her hands and caused her attackers to be levitated into the air. With a mighty shove, she sent them sprawling several yards away. Just before Gothel could grab Rapunzel again, Lord Dingwal whispered something to his son, which caused him to go berserk and jump on Gothel. After a few minutes, Gothel finally managed to knock him off of her. As she prepared to strike him with a lightning blast, she was knocked from the sky by the burly son of Lord Macguffin. Having had enough, Gothel morphed into a horrid, black tornado which descended onto the armies. As they scattered for cover, Gothel tore over the land, searching for the two princesses. If Mordu couldn't do his job, she would have to do it herself.

Right then, Merida was hanging on for dear life, praying that she wouldn't fall off. Unfortunately, Mordu managed to knock her into a tree. Gasping for breath, she started to back up as Mordu advanced on her, growling in satisfaction. This time, he had her for sure. Before he could tear her up, he turned around and ran in fear. Knowing that nothing good could come out of that, Merida watched as a tornado came barreling toward her. Screaming, she began to run for dear life, as the tornado came closer and closer to her. Spotting a ditch nearby, Merida dove into it and braced herself. Miraculously, the tornado just missed her as it disappeared further into the forest. As Merida ran back to the armies, she heard the tornado coming back. Sprinting full-out, she twisted and turned around trees, which were torn up by the roots seconds later. Just as Gothel reached out to grab Merida, a frying pan whizzed through the air and met the side of Gothel's head. With a maniacal scream, Gothel sent rocks whizzing toward her attacker. A feminine cry of pain showed that it was Rapunzel.

"If you both think that you can outsmart a witch, guess again," Gothel said in an eerily calm voice.

Before Gothel could react, King Markus blocked her from advancing, the tip of his sword pointing at her throat.

"Get away from my daughter, witch. I won't let you take her or Merida. Not after what you did."

"Alright, fine. If you want to bring a sword to this battle, I'll bring one too."

Using her magic, she conjured a sword out of thin air. Gripping the hilt firmly in her hands, she raised it and swiped it to the left. Markus blocked it easily, but was met with a diagonal right upper strike, followed by a stab. As the king and Gothel were battling it out, Merida and Rapunzel began to sneak away back to the armies, only for Mordu to block their way. As he raised a paw to swipe them, Fergus came to the rescue. With a mighty yell, he dug his sword right into the great bear's paw. Roaring in pain, he swiped him out of the way, only to be met with a white steed charging straight for him. Wondering why any horse would be stupid enough to challenge him, Mordu stood up to his full height, with his roar spreading over a mile. Unfortunately, that was exactly what the boys wanted. As Pascal leapt onto Mordu's head with a war trill, the boys threw several bolas toward Mordu's hind legs, causing him to lose his balance and plummet over a seaside cliff nearby. As Mordu disappeared into the sea, the boys and Pascal high-fived each other, with Maximus saluting them, being a military horse and all.

While Mordu had met his demise, Gothel was participating in a vicious fight to the death with Markus, swiping her sword with manic glee. Just as she was going to do a death blow, Rapunzel threw her frying pan at her head.

"You'll regret doing that, Rapunzel," Gothel yelled, advancing toward her.

Suddenly, she stopped, her hand clutching at her chest, as the tip of an arrow peeked out. Behind her, Merida was holding her bow, with a triumphant grin on her face.

"That'll teach you to mess with the clans of Scotland."

As Gothel crumpled away into dust, the boys began to do a victory dance. Rapunzel hugged her father with joy, while Fergus and the rest of the clans came forward. Of course, being Scots and all, the clans were in for some hard-core celebration. Just as the sun came peeking out over the horizon, everyone was celebrating back at Castle Dunbroch, with whiskey being passed all around. Some Scottish lads were trying to teach the German soldiers how to handle bolas, which didn't really end well. What with random people getting their feet tied up in ropes and tripping, the lessons quickly came to an end. While in the midst of celebrating, King Fergus stood up from his throne and announced,

"My fellow countrymen. It is, with great joy, that we are forever rid of the witch, Gothel, and of the dreaded Mordu. And, it is all thanks to the help of the two princesses. Without them, we would never have won. Rapunzel, with her skilled use for a frying pan, and Merida, her skill with the bow, together conquered our enemies. This day shall be forever told amongst our descendants. They shall be forever known as the heroes of Germany and Scotland. To Rapunzel and Merida!"

"To Rapunzel and Merida!" the others chimed in.

To kick it all off, musicians began to play the bagpipes, which Rapunzel danced to with glee. As everyone began to dance to the merry tune, Merida didn't think that it would ever end. However, it was not to last.

OOXO

As the ships for Germany were preparing to set sail the next morning, Merida bid farewell to her faithful friends, Eugene and Rapunzel. The boys were even hugging Pascal goodbye, with tears flowing down their cheeks.

"We'll come back soon to visit. Maybe someday, you should come to Germany. I'm sure that it would be a wonderful experience for you."

"I'm sure it would, Rapunzel. Send word if you need any help."

"Will do."

As the boats set sail, Rapunzel and the others waved goodbye, with the Scots watching, with the sun rising over the water. They kept on watching as the travelers disappeared into the light of the sun. Somehow, Merida knew that it was far from over with their adventures. Someday, they would meet again.

The End

**Well, how did you all like the story? The ending might have been a little sad, but it was a happy ending. Please remember to review!**


End file.
